Happy sexy ending
by roxanny12
Summary: O Stefan δείχνει την πραγματική του πλευρά.Άραγε η Elena θα καταλάβει με ποιόν έπρεπε να ήταν τόσο καιρό?


Elena POV

Καθόμουν στο δωμάτιο μου και σκεφτόμουν όλα αυτά που έχουν γίνει τους τελευταίους μήνες στην ζωή μου.Πήρα στα χέρια μου το ημερολόγιο μου αλλά δεν ήξερα τι να γράψω.Το άφησα στο κομοδίνο και πήγα και κάθισα στο παράθυρο.Κοίταζα τον νυχτερινό ουρανό και σκεφτόμουν την τόση ασπλαχνία που μου έχει δείξει ο Στέφαν.Από τότε που ο Κλάους τον άφησε ελεύθερο,δεν μου δίνει καμία σημασία.Μου μιλάει ψυχρά και είναι σαν να μην υπάρχω για εκείνον.Όμως παρόλο που συμβαίνουν όλα αυτά δεν έχω ρίξει ούτε ένα δάκρυ.Δεν με έχει διαλύσει,δεν με έχει συνθλίψει.

Πάντα ήταν δίπλα μου ο Ντέιμον και ξεχνούσα όλη την καθημερινότητα.Η έλξη που νιώθω όταν είμαι κοντά του φέρνει πάντα ως αποτέλεσμα να χτυπάει η καρδιά μου σαν τρελή.Μου είχε πει πως με αγαπάει.Δεν μπορώ να μην παραδεχτώ ότι και εγώ νιώθω κάτι.Ο Στέφαν ποτέ δεν ήταν εκεί όταν τον χρειαζόμουν ενώ ο Ντέιμον πάντα ήταν και έσωζε εμένα και αυτούς που αγαπώ.

Δεν είναι σωστό όμως.Δεν είμαι Κάθριν.Και δεν θέλω να γίνω.

Με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου το κρόξιμο ενός κορακιού.Κοίταξα έξω και είδα ένα μαύρο κοράκι να με κοιτάει επίμονα.Κατάλαβα αμέσως ότι είναι ο Ντέιμον.Του χαμογέλασα και του άνοιξα το παράθυρο να μπει.Ξαφνικά από ένα κοράκι είδα να στέκεται ένας άδωνης μπροστά μου.Φορούσε τα γνωστά.Μαύρο παντελόνι,μαύρο μπλουζάκι,με ένα έντονο V και το μαύρο του δερμάτινο μπουφάν.Πάντα με έκανε να λιώνω μπροστά του.Δεν ξέρω πως το καταφέρνει πάντα αυτό.

Ετοιμαζόμουν να του πω κάτι αλλά μόλις κοίταξα μέσα στα μπλε του μάτια,ξέχασα τι ήθελα να πω.Δεν πρέπει να σκέφτεσαι τέτοια πραγματα Έλενα...

Ανάγκη από παρέα?, μου είπε με το γνωστό σαρκαστικό του ύφος.

Τι κάνεις εδώ?τον ρώτησα προφανώς με απορία.Είναι 3 το πρωί

Ήθελα να δω αν είσαι καλά και μεταξύ μας ένιωθα λίγη μοναξιάμου είπε με παράπονο.

Καλά έκανες τότετου απάντησα με ένα χαμόγελο.

Με περιεργαζόταν από πάνω μέχρι κάτω.Δεν ήξερα ότι θα έρθει τέτοια ώρα και είχα φορέσει τα ρούχα του ύπνου μου.Ένα λεπτό κοντό κόκκινο μπλουζάκι με ένα αντίστοιχο

εσώρουχο.Είδα ξαφνικά την επιθυμία στα μάτια του και όχι την επιθυμία για αίμα.Έτσι όπως με κοιτούσε ένιωσα την καρδιά μου να επιταχύνεται.Δεν είμαι Κάθριν δεν είμαι Κάθριν,επαναλάμβανα στον εαυτό μου.

Καλήτερα να φύγωμου είπε μετά από λίγο.

Μα γιατί?Μόλις ήρθεςτου απάντησα με λύπη.

Εεε,το ξέρω αλλά έχω ανάγκη να κάνω κάτι που ξέχασαμου απάντησε γρήγορα.

Δεν τον πίστεψα.Ήθελα να διαφωνίσω αλλά πριν προλάβω να πω κάτι είχε ήδη φύγει.

Damon POV

Δεν μπορούσα να την κοιτάζω και να μην μπορώ να την αγγίξω.Ή θα την έκανα δικιά μου εκεί που ήταν ή θα έφευγα.Επέλεξα το δεύτερο.Είναι καλύτερο και για τους δυο μας.Δεν ήθελα να την πιέσω.Παρόλο που ο αδερφός μου με έχει πληγώσει άπειρες φορές στο παρελθόν ακόμα τον νοιάζομαι.Μα πάνω από όλα νοιάζομαι την Έλενα.Μου είχε ξεκαθαρίσει ότι πάντα θα είναι ο Στέφαν και σεβόμουν την επιλογή της.Και ναι η Έλενα με είχε κάνει καλύτερο άνθρωπο.Πήγα στο σπίτι μου και έβαλα ένα ποτό.Είχα πολύ ανάγκη από ένα ποτό.Κάθισα στον καναπέ μπροστά στο τζάκι και το μόνο που σκεφτόμουν ήταν η Έλενα.Δεν είναι σαν την Κάθριν.Νοιάζεται για αυτούς που αγαπά και δεν θέλει το κακό κανενός.Αγαπά πραγματικά και με όλη της την ψυχή για αυτό την αγαπώ με όλη μου την καρδιά.Θεέ μου,πόσο όμρφη ήταν με τα εσωρουχά της.Πόσο μα πόσο έθραυστη και sexy φαινόταν...

Άφησα το άδειο ποτήρι πάνω στο τραπέζι,έκλεισα το φως και κατευθύνθηκα στο δωμάτιό μου ευχόμενος να δω για άλλη μια νύχτα την Έλενα στο όνειρο μου.

Elena POV

Ξύπνησα το επόμενο πρωί και σκεφτόμουν τι έγινε την προηγούμενη νύχτα.

Γιατί είχε φύγει έτσι?Είχα ξαναδεί αυτήν την επιθυμία,την λαχτάρα στο προσωπό του αλλά ποτέ δεν είχε καταληξει έτσι.Σηκώθηκα απο το κρεβάτι,ετοιμάστηκα και έφυγα για το σχολείο.Δεν έπρεπε να σκέφτομαι τον Ντέιμον.΄Επρεπε να φτιάξω ότι είχε διαλυθεί με τον Στέφαν.Δεν θα άφηνα τον εαυτό μου να γίνει δεύτερη Κάθριν.Μπήκα στην τάξη και τον είδα.Ωραία!Θ α έκανα μια προσπάθεια να τον φέρω κοντά μου και να ξαναποκτήσουμε αυτό που είχαμε.Κάθισα δίπλα του και του χαμογέλασα.

Καλημέρα,τι κάνεις?τον ρώτησα.

Καλάμου απάντησε με ξερό ύφος.Έκανα πως δεν το είδα και συνέχισα.

Πρέπει να μιλήσουμετου είπα με ήρεμο ύφος.

Για ποιο λόγο?μου είπε με νευριασμένο ύφος.

Για όλα.Πρέπει να ξεκαθαρίσουμε τα πράγματα.Θέλω να είμαστε ξανά μαζίτου απάντησα παραβλέποντας για άλλη μια φορά το ύφος του.

Δεν έχουμε να πούμε τίποτα Έλενα.Ότι έγινε,ότι έκανα το έκανα επειδή το ήθελα.Δεν με ψυχανάγκασε ο Κλάους.Είμαι ο αντεροβγάλτης και δεν πρόκειται να αλλάξει αυτό.Ευχαριστώ τον Κλάους που με ξαναγύρισε στον παλιό εαυτό μου

Στέφαν σαγαπάω!Σε παρακαλώ!του είπα με παρακλιτικά.

Εγώ δεν σαγαπάω όμως Έλενα.Δεν σε θέλω πια στην ζωή μου.Κατάλαβα ότι είμαι πολυ καλήτερα χωρίς εσένα.Βαρέθηκα όλος μου ο κόσμος να περιτριγιρίζεται γύρω σου.ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑ ΝΑ ΑΣΧΟΛΗΣΕ ΕΠΙΤΕΛΟΥΣ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΟΥ.ΔΕΝ ΣΕ ΑΝΤΕΧΩ.

Με αυτό μάζεψε τα πράγματα του και έφυγε αφήνοντας μια τάξη μαζί με εμένα να τον κοιτάζουμε άναυδοι.

Δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω τι μου είχε πει ο Στέφαν.Ήθελα να με κοιτάζει στα μάτια για να μου το πει αυτό.Δεν μπορεί να το εννοεί.Ο άνθρωπος που αγάπησα να μου φέρεται έτσι.Να μην με θέλει πια.

Τον έψαχνα σε όλο το σχολείο αλλά δεν τον έβρισκα πουθενά.Ούτε η Μπόνι ούτε η Καρολάιν ούτε ο Ματ τον είχαν δει από εκείνη την στιγμή.

Όταν τελείωσε το σχολείο πήγα από το σπίτι του.Mπήκα χωρίς να με νοιάζει τίποτα.

Στέφαν?δεν πήρα απάντηση.Έτρεξα στο δωμάτιο του και άνοιξα την πόρτα.Δεν πίστευα αυτό που είδαν τα μάτια μου.Είδα τον Στέφαν να κάνει sex με την Κάθριν.

Σταμάτησαν για μια στιγμή και με κοίταξαν.Η Κάθριν με ένα ύφος νίκης,φυσικά,και ο Στέφαν με κανένα συναίσθημα στα μάτια του.

Ώστε έτσι λοιπόν?Με παρατάς για αυτήν?και έδειξα την Κάθριν.

Εγώ σου το είχα πει Έλενα.Γυρίζω στον παλιό μου εαυτό

Και γυρίζεις σε μια γυναίκα που σε πλήγωσε τόσο πολύ?Πώς μπόρεσες Στέφαν?του είπα πληγωμένη.

Αυτήν την φορά μίλησε η ΚάθρινΔεν σε θέλει πια στην ζωή του Έλενα.Διάλεξε εμένα και εσύ είσαι η χαμένη τώρα πιακαι με μια γρήγορη κίνηση σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και μου έκλεισε την πόρτα κατάμουτρα.

Με ραγισμένη καρδιά κατέβηκα γρήγορα τις σκάλες και έφτασα στην πόρτα.Λίγο πριν φύγω μια φωνη με σταμάτησε.Ήταν ο Ντέιμον.

Έλενα,λυπάμαι για αυτόμε κοίταξε με λυπημένα μάτια.

Δηλαδή ήξερες για αυτό?τον ρώτησα συνειδητοποιώντας τι μου λέει.

Ναι και λυπάμαι που δεν στο είπα.Δεν ήθελα να αισθανθείς πιο άσχημα από ότι ήσουν.μου είπε με παράκληση στα μάτια του.

Τώρα είναι αργά Ντέιμον.Σε θεωρούσα φίλο μου,σε εμπιστευόμουν και εσύ μου έκρυψες κάτι τόσο σημαντικό?

Συγγνώμη Έλενα...Δεν-

Δεν θέλω να ακούσω τίποτα από σένα πια.τον διέκοψαΜε έχασες για πάντακαι με αυτό άνοιξα την πόρτα βγήκα έξω και την έκλεισα με όλη μου την δύναμη.

Damon POV

Αναθεματισμένε Στέφαν!Πάντα κερδίζει το κορίτσι,πάντα έχει ευτιχισμένο τέλος και πάντα κάνει βλακείες και τα χαλάει όλα.Είναι ένας εγωιστής και ανόητος που πλήγωσε έναν τέτοιο άγγελο.Αλλά δεν θα το άφηνα έτσι.Θα το πλήρωνε πολύ ακριβά το κάθαρμα και η σκύλα.Και μάλιστα αυτην την στιγμή.Έτσι όπως στεκόμουν έσπασα ένα ξύλο από την καρέκλα και κατευθήνθηκα προς τις σκάλες.

Elena POV

Μόλις μπήκα η θεία μου είδε πόσο αναστατωμένη ήμουν και έτρεξε να με ρωτήσει τι έγινε.

Έλενα?Τι έγινε?με ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον.

Θεία Τζένα δεν θελω να το συζητήσω.της απάντησα με εμφανή λύπη.

Εντάξει,όποτε είσαι έτοιμη το συζητάμεμου είπε με κατανόηση.

Ανέβηκα τις σκάλες και έκλεισα με θόρυβο την πόρτα πίσω μου.Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω τι είχε μόλις συμβεί.Κάθησα στο κρεβάτι μου και μικρά δάκρυα άρχισαν να τρέχουν από τα μάτια μου.Πώς μπόρεσε να μου το κάνει αυτό ο Στέφαν μετά από όλα όσα εχω κάνει γιαυτόν?

Συνειδιτοποίισα όμως μετά από λίγα λεπτά ότι δεν έκλεγα για τον Στέφαν.Ναι,είμουν πληγωμένη για όσα μου είχε κάνει αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε πολύ.Ο λόγος που έκλεγα ήταν επειδή δεν περίμενα να μου κρίψει ποτέ κάτι ο Ντέιμον.Πάντα μου έλεγε ότι και να γινόταν.

Καταραμένα αδέρφια Salvatore...

Damon POV

Καθώς τους έπαιρνα την ζωή από το σώμα τους κατάλαβα οτί μπορώ να κάνω τα πάντα για αυτήν την γυναίκα.Άφησα τα άψυχα κορμιά τους στο πάτωμα και κατευθίνθικα προς την πόρτα.Δεν αισθανόμουν καμία λύπηση για αυτά τα χαμένα κορμιά.Ο Στέφαν ήταν αδερφός μου αλλά αυτήν την φορά το παράκανε.Πλήγωσε το μοναδικό άτομο που βάζω ακόμα και πάνω από την ζωή μου.Όσο για αυτήν την σκύλα?Ούτε κατα διάνοια δεν ένιωθα τύψεις.Πλήρωσε για όλα αυτά που έχει κάνει.Της άξιζε να πεθάνει.

Βγήκα από το σπίτι με μοναδικό προορισμό το σπίτι της Έλενας.Σίγουρα θα είναι πολύ θυμωμένη μαζί μου που της έκρυψα κάτι τόσο σημαντικό αλλά ξέρω ότι θα με συγχωρέσει.Κατάλαβα ότι μαγαπάει και εκείνη όσο εγώ και καταλαβαίνω ότι δεν ήθελε να γίνει σαν την σκύλα που με μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση μόλις σκότωσα.Δεν ήθελε να πληγώσει τον εγωιστή αδερφό μου που πηδιόταν με αυτήν την σκύλα...Κατέπνιγε τα συναισθήματα της για αυτούς τους δύο.

Από τις σκέψεις μου με έβγαλε η μυρωδιά της Έλενας.Επιτέλους είχα φτάσει σπίτι της.Μπήκα από το ανοιχτό παράθυρο και μάτωσε η καρδιά μου μόλις την είδα να κλαίει.Καταλαβαίνοντας την παρουσία μου σήκωσε το βλέμμα της και με κοίταξε.Τα συναισθήματα της ήταν ανάμικτα.Λύπη,θυμός.Υποσχέθηκα στον εαυτό μου ότι μέχρι το τέλος της νύχτας αυτά τα συναισθήματα θα έχουν εξαφανιστεί από το προσωπό της.

Τι θες εσύ εδώ?Πως τολμάς να έρχεσε εδώ μετά από όλο αυτό?με ρώτησε με θυμό.

Ξέρω ότι δεν θα έπρεπε να βρίσκομαι εδώ.Ξέρω ότι σε πλήγωσα ανεπανόρθωτα.Έχω όμως ανάγκη να σου ζητήσω συγγνώμη για όλα όσα έκανα.Το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν και είναι το καλό σου.Έχω ανάγκη την συγγχωρεσή σου Έλενα,

Κρύβοντας μου ότι ο Στέφαν με απατά?Με άφησες τόσο καιρό να ελπίζω για έναν άνθρωπο που δεν με ήθελε ποτέ?Και ζητάς την συγγχώρεση μου?Πώς μπόρεσες Ντέιμον?Ξέρω ότι θέλεις το καλό μου αλλά έτσι δεν με προστατεύεις.μου ανταπάντησε.

'Ησουν ήδη λυπημένη.Δεν ήθελα να σου φορτώσω και άλλα.Έτσι κι αλλιώς δεν έχει σημασία πια.Δεν θα σε ξαναενοχλήσουντης είπα.

Είναι το μόνο σίγουρο αυτό.Αλλά γιατί το λες με τόση σιγουριά?με ρώτησε με απορία

Γιατί τους κανόνισα εγώ για σένα.της απάντησα με αυτοπεποίθηση.

Elena POV

Δεν μπόρούσα να καταλάβω τι μου έλεγε.

Τι εννοείς?τον ρώτησα με απορία.μήπως?

Τους σκότωσα.Δεν θα σε ξαναενοχλήσουν πια και δεν θα έχεις πια παράσυτα στην ζωή σου που σε πληγώνουν

Ανέλυσα αυτό που μου είπε μόλις ο Ντέιμον.Τους σκότωσε...Ήταν,ήταν...

ΕΙΣΑΙ ΥΠΕΡΟΧΟΣ...ΔΕΝ ΞΕΡΩ ΠΩΣ ΝΑ ΣΤΟ ΞΕΠΛΗΡΩΣΩτου είπα με χαρά και ανακούφηση που δεν θα χρειαστεί να τους βλέπω πια..Έτρεξα και τον αγκάλιασα με όλη μου την ψυχή και την δύναμη μου.Με αγκάλιασε με το ίδιο πάθος.

Υπάρχει κάτι που μπορείς να κάνεις για να μου το ξεπληρώσεις.Αν θες να με συγχωρέσεις?με κοίταξε με παράκληση στα μάτια του.

Σε έχω συγχωρέσει ήδη.Θέλω να σου ζητήσω και εγώ συγγνώμη

Για ποιο λόγο?με ρώτησε με απορία.

Που τόσο καιρό δεν σου έχω πει πόσο σαγαπάω.Δεν ήθελα να γίνω σαν αυτήν.Για ένα ακόμα πράγμα που θελω να σου ζητήσω συγγνώμη είναι επειδή τόσο καιρό δεν εχω κάνει αυτό.

Και με αυτό πήρα το προσωπό του στα χέρια μου και άρχισα να τον φιλάω με πάθος.Αχ!Πόσο καιρό ήθελα να το κάνω αυτό?

Damon POV

Αισθάνθηκα τα απαλά χειλη της πάνω στα δικά μου και ένιωσα να πετάω στα σύννεφα.Ανταποκρίθηκα με το ίδιο πάθος και την έσφιξα σφυχτά στην αγκαλιά μου.Έσφιξε τα χέρια της γύρω από τον λαιμό μου και βάθυνα το φιλί.Την φιλούσα αχόρταγα και χωρίς σταματιμό.Μόνο όταν απομακρύνθηκε κατάλαβα ότι έπρεπε να πάρει ανάσα.Δεν σταμάτησα όμως να την φιλάω.Κατιφόρισα το μονοπάτι προς τα κάτω φιλώντας κάθε πόντο από το εκτεθιμένο της δέρμα.Την ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι απαλά στηρίζοντας το βάρος μου πάνω της.Την φίλησα αχόρταγα και χωρίς να απομακρυνθώ της έβγαλα την μπλούζα.Φορούσε ένα μαύρο δαντελένιο σουτιέν που \γρήγορα της το έβγαλα.Έβγαλα την μπλούζα μου γρήγορα και γύρισα κοντά της.Πήρα την δεξιά ρώγα της στο στόμα μου και άρχισα να την ρουφάω.Έβγαλε ένα βογγητό ικανοποίησης και πέρασε τα δάχτυλα της ανάμεσα στα μαλλιά μου.Πήρα και την αριστερή κάνοντας το ίδιο.Με μία κίνηση με τράβηξε ξανά στα χείλη της και με το ελεύθερο της χέρι μου ξεκούμπωσε το παντελόνι.

Σε παρακαλώ Ντέιμον.Το έχω ανάγκη.με παρακάλεσε ξέπνοα.

Χωρίς καμία καθιστέρηση έβγαλα το παντελόνι μου και κατευθίνθικα προς τα κάτω με υγρά φιλιά ξεκουμπώνοντας της το παντελονι της με τα δόντια μου.Τράβηξα το ύφασμα προς τα κάτω και χωρίς να της βγάλω το εσώρουχο βύθισα ένα δάχτυλο βαθιά μέσα της.Άρχισα να το πηγαίνω μέσα έξω ρυθμικά και είδα την Έλενα να το ευχαριστιέται.

Ω ναι θεέ μου Ντέιμονάκουσα να λέει ανάμεσα στους αναστεναγμούς της.Ακουγόταν σαν μελωδία το όνομα μου όταν έβγενε από το στόμα της.Συνέχισα να της προσφέρω ικανοποίηση βυθίζοντας ακόμα δύο δάχτυλα μέσα της.Ένιωθα να τελιώνει και επιτάχινα τον ρυθμό μου παραπάνω από το κανονικό.

Έλα μωρό μου για μένα.Φώναξε το όνομα μου.της είπα επιταχύνοντας ακόμα ποιο πολύ τον ρυθμό μου.

ΝΤΕΙΜΟΟΟΟΟΝΝ!φώναξε και ολοκλήρωσε πάνω στα δαχτυλά μου.Τα έβαλα στο στόμα μου γλύφοντας τους γλυκούς χυμούς της.Έσκυψα και ίπια όλους τους χυμούς της ρουφόντας με μανία την κλειτορίδα της.Άρχισε να τρέμει κάτω από το αγγιγμά μου και απαλοί αναστεναγμοί να βγαίνουν απο το στόμα της αλλά δεν σταμάτησα.Τελείωσε στο στόμα μου και αφού χαλάρωσε από τον διπλό της οργασμό γύρισε και με κοίταξε με πονηρό βλέμμα.

Η σειρά μουείπε και μου έκλεισε το μάτι.

Elena POV

Τον αναποδογύρισα και άρχισα να τον φιλάω παθιασμένα.Πρώτα στα χείλη μετά στο σαγόνι και μετά στην κοιλιά.Άρχισα να κατηφορίζω σιγά σιγά και απόλαυσα την κάθε σπιθαμή του κορμιού του.Κοίταξα για μια στιγμή τον ανδρισμό του.Ήταν τόσο μεγάλος.Τον έβαλα στο στόμα μου αργά και άρχισα να κάνω παιχνίδι.Τον άκουγα να αναστενάζει απο την ευχαρίστιση που και μόνο αυτό το γεγονός με έκανε ακόμα ποιο υγρή.Τον έπερνα όλο μες στο στόμα μου,μην μπορώντας να τον χορτάσω.Ένιωσα τα χέρια του να βυθίζονται στα μαλλιά μου και να με σπρώχνουν προς τα κάτω.Αν αυτο είχε να μου δώσει ευχαρίστως θα το έπερνα όλο.Άρχισα να ρουφάω πιο γρήγορα και πιο σκληρά και τον ένιωθα να τρέμει.

Αν δεν σταματίσεις δεν ξέρω για πόσο ακόμα θα είμαι διατεθιμένος να κρατηθώμου είπε μες στους αναστεναγμούς.Δεν είπα τίποτα και άρχισα να ρουφάω ακόμα ποιο δυνατά.Ολοκλήρωσε στο στόμα μου,ήταν ότι ποιο όμορφο και γλυκό έχω δοκιμάσει ποτέ μου.Έγλυψα για ακόμα μια φορά για να πάρω όλα του τα υγρά και χωρίς να το καταλάβω είμουν από κάτω ξανά.Με πότιζε με γλυκά φιλιά και χάδια.

Είσαι έτοιμη?με ρώτησε.

Είμαι έτοιμη για σένα του απάντησα με λαχτάρα.

Damon POV

Μπήκα μέσα της σιγά σιγά και ένιωσα τον παράδεισο.Ήταν τόσο υγρή.Επιτάχυνα τον ρυθμό μου χωρίς να χάσω ούτε μια στιγμή.

Είσαι τοσο γαμιμένα υγρή

Αυτό μου το προκαλείς μόνο εσύμου απάντησε ξέπνοη.

Ταλαντευόμουν μέσα της χωρίς σταματιμό.Έλεγε το όνομα μου και αυτό με άναβε ακόμα περισσότερο.Τα νύχια της μπιγόντουσαν στην πλάτη μου και με έτσουζαν ευχάριστα.Είχα την ανάγκη του βρικόλακα να φουντώνει μέσα μου και προσπαθούσα να μην τον βγάλω προς τα έξω.Προσπάθησα να κρατηθώ.

Δαγκωσέ μεμου είπε καθώς ήταν κοντά στην ολοκλήρωση.Έγιρε το κεφάλι της στο πλάι για να μου δώσει καλήτερη πρόσβαση.Έμπιξα τα δόντια μου μες στο λαιμό της.Ένα κύμα ευχαρίστισης ήρθε και μας κατέκλησε.Είμασταν στον δικό μας κόσμο καθώς ολοκληρώσαμε και οι δύο μαζί φωνάζοντας.Έμεινα για λίγο ακόμα μέσα της και μετά ξάπλωσα δίπλα της και την πήρα αγκαλιά.Κοιταζόμασταν στα μάτια καθώς μας έπερνε γλυκά ο ύπνος.

Σαγαπώμου ψυθίρισε λίγο πριν κλείσει τα βλεφαρά της.

Χαμογέλασα.Και εγώ αγγελέ μου.Για πάντα.της είπα πριν με πάρει και εμένα ο ύπνος.

THE END


End file.
